


Meeting with the Chancellor

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Galaxy of Chaos [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The Grand Master of the Jedi Order meets with the Chancellor of the Galactic Alliance to discuss the kligsonite threat.
Series: Galaxy of Chaos [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555





	Meeting with the Chancellor

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Meeting with the Chancellor

“Chancellor Ildonia is this a bad time,” he asked as he entered the private sanctum of the elderly Twi’leck woman who was the current Chancellor of the Galactic Alliance. “If you wish I can come another time.” The older woman simply motioned for him to sit down as she finished reading a report.

“There is no such thing as a good time in this crisis Master B’nar,” she said tiredly. “With the defeat of the sixth fleet and the attacks on more than a dozen Alliance worlds the Kligsonties have destabilized several entire sectors of Alliance space.” She looked even more tired. “The Senate is demanding we respond with over whelming military force to wipe them out and I have no choice but to agree.” She looked right at him. “Unless you can give me a reason to hold back Master Jedi because the timing of this is very suspect.”

“I wish I could Chancellor,” He said honestly. “The Jedi believe the remnants of the Kligsonites reforming into a cohesive force just in time to prevent us from interfering in the conflict between the Empire and the Hapes consortium points to an outside power being responsible.” He could instantly see that she wasn’t surprised by that statement. “The only problem is identifying such a power will be prove difficult.”

“No it won’t,” The Chancellor said darkly. “This is not common knowledge but we detected the signal that called together the Kligsonites.” She brought up an image of an old Star Destroyer sitting in Telti space. “We believe some faction in the Empire that wanted this war is responsible for the activities if we can take this ship intact when we launch our counter attack we may be able to prove it.” He didn’t truly believe that any faction in the Empire would have started the war, there were certainly opportunist but starting the war seemed wrong.

“Perhaps, however it is possible an Imperial ship was merely used to potentially blame the Empire,” He said honestly. “I fear that whoever is behind this has to know that the Alliance has more than enough fire power to destroy the Kligsonites.”

“Yes, I know some of my advisors believe Hapes is responsible and still others believe it might be a third party such as one of the Chiss’s enemies.” She looked away. “I too fear what may happen once the Kligsonites are gone becuase I fear who may attack once we are weakened but I cannot ignore their attacks I will be sending half our forces to destroy them as soon as they are ready to depart.” She looked at him. “I would ask that Jedi be prepared to move if necessary and that you watch carefully in case we are playing into an enemies hands.” He had a terrible feeling she was right.

“I will, Chancellor,” he said and had a terrible feeling that this was one of the last times he would speak with the Chancellor sitting in front of him. He hoped that vague feeling was wrong he liked this Chancellor she was better than the previous one by a significant margin.

The End.


End file.
